


Colony

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [40]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Colony

_“Mulder, it’s me. I need to talk to you immediately. I’ve got some new information on this case. Mulder, I think I’m in danger. I’m in my apartment, and I think I’ve been followed.”_

She hung up the phone and resisted the urge to pace. One missed phone call was hardly justification for worry -- or annoyance -- so she did her best to curb both.

(One of these was easier than the other. Would it _kill_ him to give her a little more information if he was going to take off in the middle of the day, without a working cell phone?)

She needed to _think_.

The man in the car outside her apartment did not appear to be Agent Chapel. It was hard to tell from across the street, but she didn’t think he was anyone she recognized at all. His presence there _could_ be just a coincidence, though that seemed less and less likely the longer he sat there. Scully wasn’t going to take any chances. 

Surveillance could go both ways. She needed to keep an eye on the guy without spooking him; if he figured out she was on to him, he might move out of sight or switch cars, but as long as she could surreptitiously keep track of him, he wouldn’t be able to take her by surprise. She’d already been attacked in her home twice, and she wasn’t about to let it happen a third time.

Her weapon was still in its holster, firmly affixed to her hip. She touched it for reassurance as she made her way into the kitchen and quickly put together a sandwich. Periodic glances out the front window confirmed the car hadn’t moved. She brought the sandwich over to the desk in her living room and sat, eating and continuing to keep watch. Her stomach was tense, but she knew she needed to eat something in order to keep up her energy. It was going to be a long night, and she didn’t plan on sleeping at all.

She tried Mulder again after an hour, grimacing when she got his answering machine once more. “Mulder, it’s me. Please call me when you get in. I’ll be home all night.”

 _You’d better not have gone running off on your own after a lead_ , she wanted to add, but didn’t. It wouldn’t exactly be out of character for him to ditch her, but she hoped he had better sense than to do that now, when one agent was already dead as a result of this investigation. On a whim, she dialed the number at the office, just in case he’d returned there in the evening, but that only went through to voicemail, as well. She tried not to worry about him, tried to focus on her own situation instead.

She needed a plan to shake the surveillance and get back up to Dr. Dickens’s lab in Germantown. She had to figure out what Dickens was working on, gather some sort of evidence, if possible, and then have Mulder meet her somewhere to retrieve it. She couldn’t come back here, not if they now knew where she lived. (Whoever “they” were…)

Right, planning. She walked back into the kitchen to retrieve the phone book, flipped it open to Germantown hotels, and got to work.


End file.
